


【Yannick Carrasco/Eden Hazard】 “世界又不认识你，它是无意的。”

by jiiiiin



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: *Yannick Carrasco/Eden Hazard*狗渣 【卡拉斯科/阿扎尔】*只是一辆自行车（





	【Yannick Carrasco/Eden Hazard】 “世界又不认识你，它是无意的。”

世界是善意的还是恶意的？

世界又不认识你，它是无意的。

 

中国大连和比利时的布鲁塞尔有6个小时的时差，  
和伦敦则是7个。

卡拉斯科有时候吃完午饭就在想那人可能还睡着呢，不过偶尔也会忘了，疑惑着他怎么这么晚了还发ins，是失眠了还是出去玩了，后来一想那边是下午。  
就很奇妙。  
明明都在一个地球上，却像是活在不同的时间点。  
就因为地球要自转。

三月份的大连还是有点冷，一股寒流卷过来又开始降温，风吹得衣摆都在飘，一方的球迷手里挥舞着球队的旗帜，蓝色的，海洋一样。  
不是那人身上的那种蓝。  
这里和欧洲不太一样，偶尔有队歌传过来，更多的却是口号，是中文，铿锵有力的，每喊起来震得空气都像是在抖。  
他也学了几句中文，又被自己藏起来，不知道和谁分享。  
他就想，回国家队的时候讲给那人听吧，有几句是脏话，那人肯定听不懂，要是知道自己被捉弄了肯定要变着法子讨回来，想想都觉得好笑。  
卡拉斯科忍不住看着新一期的国家队大名单傻乐。

有时候卡拉斯科也会在微博上收到不希望他回国家队的评论，很难想象，又很理解，球迷都等着他带一方保级，可是谁能不爱国家队呢。  
国家队的主场球衣是红色的。  
像火焰一样。  
然后就想起2018年的七月，他和那人一起，那叫什么，创造历史，对，就是创造历史，曾经想都不敢想的词。  
有点遗憾的是，他在俄罗斯世界杯上的表现不是太好，卡拉斯科心里也清楚，就躺在床上任由自己发愣。那人拿着手机走进来，还盯着屏幕傻笑，不过看到卡拉斯科在就丢下手机往他身边一躺，轻轻地叹了一口气，“以后…”听得卡拉斯科的心先是沉了一下，然后又像被什么柔软的东西包裹住了，那人是在担心自己吗。  
马上他就知道自己想多了。  
“你干脆当边后卫吧。”  
果然这才是他的队长。  
于是他捏了一把艾登阿扎尔那虽然很平但还是肉乎乎的胸脯，害得他的队长不满地朝他挥了一拳，但被他一侧身就躲过去了。  
“当边后卫也行，不过得跟在你屁股后头。”  
艾登阿扎尔没听出卡拉斯科话里那隐藏的含义，翻了个身又开始盯着手机看，卡拉斯科好奇地问了一句“在干嘛啊”  
“恭喜法国人是冠军了呗。”  
卡拉斯科愣了一下，可阿扎尔脸上藏不住的笑意是不会说谎的，他怎么了，就好像半决赛输给法国那个快要哭出来一样的人不是艾登阿扎尔一样。

世界杯结束以后刚回俱乐部的那段时间，一方的队友又开始问起比利时，问起阿扎尔，听到他们在夸自己的队长时也忍不住一起乐。  
没错啊，阿扎尔就是很好啊。

然后又发生了很多事，18年最后那期国家队他因为俱乐部的纠纷没能成行，比利时止步欧国联四强，那人赛后又咬着队长袖标，再后来，费莱尼来了山东鲁能还退了国家队，登贝莱又去了广州富力。  
他早就习惯了要倒时差，以前在摩纳哥和马竞踢球的时候也跟着球队天南海北地跑，但也不代表他坐着飞机飞了八千多公里，心情还能像起飞前那么激动。  
后来一想登贝莱也是这样，甚至比他还远，他平衡了。  
到了发现登贝莱因伤没来。

“你前不久刚见过登贝莱吧”，打牌的时候维尔通亨问了一句，“他在中国待得怎么样啊”“适应的还不错吧，我看他挺喜欢广州的，希望他能快点好起来。”  
卡拉斯科说完又习惯性地转头，“艾登，”阿扎尔把眼神从纸牌挪到了卡拉斯科的脸上，大大的眼睛眨巴眨巴的，让卡拉斯科有点后悔刚刚喊了阿扎尔的名字了。  
不过在卡拉斯科想要闭嘴前，他就已经问出口了，“你没去过中国吧，很好玩的。”  
他以为他那英超头牌的国家队队长会说伦敦更好玩什么的。“还没去过，如果你邀请我的话我会去的，不过，当然不是去踢球。”  
那人笑着给了他一个艾登阿扎尔的标志性wink。

“我说你球技很棒，人也很好。只不过没说你在英超踢了六年，英语还是全国家队最差的，”卡拉斯科给旁边的好奇宝宝阿扎尔解答了好多关于中超的小问题，最后有讲起了自己的俱乐部生活，“后来想了想，可能语言天赋都给了足球吧。”  
“我和你在一起说法语就好了，不是吗？”  
“在国家队要用英语交流的。”  
“你不告诉他们不就好了吗，Yannice~”  
艾登阿扎尔拉着他的胳膊，笑得眼睛都眯起来了，卡拉斯科忍不住低头看着这个嗲精，到底哪里像是国家队的队长。  
话虽然这么说，但是他知道艾登阿扎尔是个多好的队长，16年欧洲杯之后就迅速成长起来的比利时的队长，他的队长。

阿扎尔并不像他的外表一样凌厉，唯独球场上像个王者。  
而卡拉斯科更像是中超赛场上的一头孤狼。

“你有看中超吗？”  
“才不看咧”  
“撒谎，登巴巴去申花的时候你就有看。”  
“哼，你干嘛蠢兮兮地看着我笑！”  
要不是艾登阿扎尔，扬尼克卡拉斯科也不会想到自己笑起来会这么蠢，甚至比世界杯之前对阵哥斯达黎加那场，他带球的时候被阿扎尔一把推开，他看着他的队长露出的那个笑容还要蠢。  
“你知道1月份的时候一方有报价法国人吗？”  
“知道啊，如果他能去给你扯空间，大概你也会踢得很舒服，”比利时的10号转眼又换上一副得意洋洋的表情，“只不过他爱我。”  
嘻嘻。  
但是卡拉斯科不笑了。  
“哦，那他联赛不也还是打替补吗。”  
“闭嘴呀，”艾登阿扎尔佯装生气地翻了个白眼，“没人逼你说话哦。”  
“你叫他留下的？”  
“是他自己要留下的，我只是说了句我不喜欢异地恋，”比利时的10号坏笑着吐了吐舌头，像只多动的小型犬，“我为什么要和你说这个啊，这是隐私哦。不过你话怎么变这么多了？！”  
卡拉斯科不说话了。  
其实他一点儿也没变，还是那个内向又孩子气的人。只是阿扎尔不知道，是和他一起话才会变多的。

比利时的11号有着一双无辜的狗狗眼，在他不说话在发呆的时候，看起来就忧郁得很，让人没来由地心里一紧，阿扎尔忍不住问，“那时候，这是最好的选择吗”  
“也许吧。”  
艾登阿扎尔突然不知道该怎么接话了，可他还有很多话想说，比如他也看了几场中超，比如那天的马赛回旋很漂亮，比如你要好好保持状态明年还有欧洲杯。  
比如扬尼克你什么时候回来。

“你知道有很多人讨厌你吗？”  
“当然了，谁也不可能被所有人喜欢。”  
“很多中国人。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我。”  
卡拉斯科看见阿扎尔露出一个疑惑的表情，他总是这样，表情生动到有些夸张，和自己一点也不一样。  
“说你是球霸，不给我传球，抢我球权。”  
“你明知道我没…”  
卡拉斯科没给他解释的机会。

卡拉斯科把手搭在他国家队队长的腰上，用力地往自己这边拐了一下，艾登阿扎尔就这样被他扯了过来，柔软的小肚子紧贴上了他的胯，被顶出了一个凹陷，卡拉斯科把手伸进比利时10号那松松垮垮的运动裤里抚摸着那浑圆又结实的翘臀。  
好像更软了，明明是疏于锻炼，摸起来的手感却更好了。  
然后没等阿扎尔反应过来他就扯下了那碍事的运动裤，他不知道该用什么词来形容这个光裸的屁股，美妙、性感还是可爱。  
“把球权给我好吗”  
把“球权”给我。

扬尼克卡拉斯科忍不住想，艾登阿扎尔的漂亮屁股为何不能被刻成雕像放在法国的卢浮宫里供世人瞻仰。  
或者说，  
更应该被制成硅胶制品。  
他为自己的这一下流想法而感到羞耻。

可是又兴奋。  
他能听见自己每一次揉捏那挺翘挺翘的屁股，艾登阿扎尔鼻腔里发出的闷哼声，不是压抑的，是悦耳的，甚至会在他用力的时候拐上一个弯儿。  
卡拉斯科的手开始发抖。

怎么会变成这样的。  
阿扎尔被他的队友吻得发懵，“不该这样的，你知道的，我有…”，卡拉斯科用手指堵住了他的嘴。  
“这会是个秘密的。”  
那修长的手指在阿扎尔嘴里搅来搅去，他忍不住想要干呕，眼角有泪跟着一起溢出来，晶亮晶亮的，然后被比利时的11号吻了去。  
眼睛，嘴巴，再是喉结，一路向下。  
卡拉斯科的胡茬蹭得他的胸口发痒，他把手搭在卡拉斯科的肩膀上，用力地往外推，想要逃脱。  
男人却把他搂得更紧了。  
终于他在男人的手指探进来的时候，腰不可自抑地软下来，他瘫在卡拉斯科的怀里，黏糊糊的润滑液顺着他的大腿根淌下来，滴在卡拉斯科的腰腹上。

“你怎么还这么紧？”  
阿扎尔伸出手想要他的队友闭嘴，手指却被卡拉斯科含住了，那肉乎乎的小手指被舔来舔去，“法国人也会这样吗？”卡拉斯科含糊不清地说。  
该死的，为什么要提法国人。  
“扬尼克…别这样。”

比利时的11号扬尼克卡拉斯科毫无保留地撞了进去。  
润滑得还不够。  
他的队长腰上的肌肉都绷紧了，小手抓着他的手腕，脸色发白地，无声地，好像在说着“不要”，腿却因为疼痛夹紧了自己的腰。  
卡拉斯科把那当做是一种欲拒还迎的邀请。

“他只用后面就会让你爽吗？”，卡拉斯科手里握着他队长的阴茎套弄起来，“他是不是不常这样？他不够细心对吗？”  
明明卡拉斯科看起来那么瘦弱，怎么力气大得连自己都挣不开他，艾登阿扎尔想要用枕头盖住自己的脸，却被卡拉斯科抢了去，然后垫在了腰下，让后者进入得更深了。  
他咬住自己的嘴唇，不想发出声音。  
“你在他的床上也是这样吗，艾登？”卡拉斯科低下头吻他，“不过你要学着叫出来，男人喜欢听呻吟。”  
卡拉斯科用舌头撬开了他的嘴。  
“对，就是这样，我们队长的技能点看样子也加在了床上。”

“啊，扬尼克，别”  
声音带着哭腔，卡拉斯科知道艾登阿扎尔要射了，于是他更用力地冲撞起那果冻一样的漂亮屁股，手上套弄的动作也加快了，“别！”  
阿扎尔的声音高了两度。  
乳白色的浊液溅了他俩一身

他没给阿扎尔缓和的时间。  
“你喜欢这样。”  
不容质疑的肯定句。

艾登阿扎尔在祈求他停下。  
他该停下吗。  
他不会的，他知道艾登阿扎尔，他的比利时队长，会原谅他、承受他。

是的，他想的没错。  
艾登阿扎尔妥协了，“扬尼克，求你了，别留下痕迹。”  
声音弱得没有任何说服力。

“我爱你。”  
是中文，蹩脚的。  
艾登阿扎尔的呼吸变得沉重起来。  
“…这句我听得懂”

就是这样。  
艾登阿扎尔的大腿被他捏出了指印，皮肤先是泛白，松开一会儿就变得通红，想到第二天大概会变成青紫色，卡拉斯科就觉得自己浑身都在颤抖。

他要到了。  
卡拉斯科用手臂死死地卡住自己队长的腰，直到自己一滴不剩地全射进阿扎尔的肚子里。  
他听见他的队长带着颤音的恳求，“得是个秘密才行呢，求你了。”卡拉斯科伸手替他的队长擦了擦额角的汗，“放心吧。”

红色变成了天蓝。  
回到俱乐部的第一场比赛，第一个主场，输给恒大之后，坐垫从看台上往下飞，连带着卡拉斯科的心也往下坠。  
他想起这一次阿扎尔没有和他告别。

他在心里说，  
逃什么呢，我总有一天会回来的。


End file.
